dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Blaze Wikia:Global Hub/Guides/Tag Battle
Tag Battle Guide You can find a full description of tag battle here. In this mode, you have to make a 5 allies team, and give each of them a different tag skill. Those skills are used automatically when the unit enters the battlefield, or equivalent, as long as they are not on Cooldown at this moment. Indeed, only one ally of each team can be on the field at the same time, but you can switch your own ally with another alive ally from your team anytime (5s Cooldown, or CD between each swap, unless the ally currently just died, in which case it will automatically swap). As a consequence, the tag battle is the single mode where playing on manual can have a determining impact on your winrate. In this mode, only allies can be used, your Main Character does not matter. Three elements are to be mastered in order to shine in tag battle - The ally switch management; - The team composition (the allies used, the enhancement of their skills, their order in the team, and ofc their gear, cards, enchantments, etc) ; - The tag skills attributed to your allies. Tactics and ally switch Each 5 seconds, and right from the start of the fight, it is possible to replace the current ally on the field with another ally of the team which is still alive. This system offers several tactics : - the game around the summons, such as Friendly Belle Snow or Dark Soul Sasha's, in order to get a numerical advantage on the field. Note that most summons remain on the field the whole duration or until they are killed, even if the summoner dies or you switch him out ; - the placement of an ally, i.e. making an important ally enter the battlefield against an easy matchup, or using a skill that will force the ennemy to switch or to protect the ally, in order to have time to launch skills such as buffs, stealth, summons... so that you can finish the whole ennemy team (Pokemon players may understand this concept if they remember the Sword Dancer strategy for instance, so can Magic players if they remember the need to get rid of some ennemy cards before using combos). You just have to get rid of the counters of this finisher before, so that he can swipe the whole ennemy team for sure ; - temporising, in order to counter an ennemy ally which could enter and buffed himself, as said above, or just in order to tank until the end of an invincibility (even though some skills, such as the damaging tag skills, Damage over Time, or DoT, the buff removing skills and the damage reflect skills, can deal damage through the bubble), the goal being to place a very tanky ally, or an stealthy ally, or another invulnerable ally to wait until the end of the ennemy buffs before to counterattack ; - the use of the tag skills : indeed, you can relatively well choose when to cast them, since you know they will be used automatically when the corresponding ally enters the battlefield, provided the skill is not on cooldown. It enables to steal summons as soon as they enter the battlefield, to remove some ennemy buffs or to ensure the kill of an ennemy with a damaging skill ; - the debuff cleanse : if ever your ally currently on the field is impacted by a CC (Crowd Control), or any debuff, you can just switch the ally away, and when he comes back he is no longer affected by the CC, nor will be the ally you switched in ; - the cooldown management : a Flame General Turq will have some problems if she cannot use her skills. Happily for her, you can just switch her our if ever her skills are on CD, so that she can come back later with her spells almost ready ; - avoiding ennemy skills : this can be considered as a bug, but during the short delay to switch an ally, the ennemy can still cast a skill, and if you timed your switch well, you can avoid it. It is relatively easy to use to counter ennemy tag skills, and it seems like it even enables to counter Nightmare Queen Lilith's death passive if timed perfectly (to be confirmed, maybe was it just a glitch). You can as well note that in the hero league, lots of allies are able to one shot each other, would it be through instakills (Shadow Howl or Nightmare Queen Lilith), the tag skill "Meteor", the kick of Atlas, or just only high damage such as with Flame General Turq or Envoy Fulson' skills. Note that you can counter Shadow Howl's instakill if you switch quickly after he used his instakill debuff. Team composition When you create your team, several strategies can be considered : - the most common one : using all the best allies you got ; - the use of allies able to combine with each other : harder to apply, as few units leave an impact on the battlefield after they leave it, except from the incanters leaving their summons. Another way to see this is the use allies able to get rid of the counters of your finishers, through baiting them and killing them after, and the use of skills such as the "Meteor" in hero mode (not extremely impactful in buster mode though, as the Transcended units have some way too high base HP) ; - the use of allies able to counter the meta teams. This requires a very good knowledge of the metagame, a bit of luck, and some anticipation. This is a pretty risky strategy, but it can be very rewarding if ever it is well realised. This remains to be developed though. Moreover, it permanently evolves as the meta shifts, because of the release of new units, or in order to adapt to anti meta teams which become meta. Such shifts did not happen often in Dragon Blaze. One exemple of this concept is the use of Shadow Howl in some arena teams to counter the Commander Chronos + Storm Bear teams, which were already used to counter the triple paladin + 2 priests + 1DPS meta team (more details about those team compositions here. Otherwise, you can as well try to combine these strategies, through using a few allies in order to counter a meta team, one or two allies as finishers, and a few allies to support them. Last, but not least, be wary at the order of your allies. It would be annoying to waste an important skill or to use an ally you din't want to use in this case just because you left it on top of your team. Hero mode units Here are the main allies used in this mode : Tiel the Justice : An extremely powerful ally, with sustained damage, burst, tankiness, unremovable invincibility, CC, burst... Able to beat pretty much any ally in 1v1, and to finish a whole team. Exceptionnally found as lead in order to bait ennemy counters, to counter other leads or just to start destroying the ennemy team. It is very likely that you see the ennemy Shadow Howl or Nightmare Queen Lilith entering as soon as you use her. Atlas : Sustained damage, burst, dodge, self buffs, and often able to one shot an ennemy with her "Andromeda Punch". Able to beat most other allies in 1v1 too, even though she may have some troubles against tanky allies, or which CC her. Potentially able to finish a whole team once buffed, and the ennemy counters are removed (the tankiest allies, and the buff removal/one shotty skills). Very common lead due to her first skill, enabling to make a kill as soon as the battle starts. Nightmare Queen Lilith : Good damage with her skills, her main force remains her death passive, which enables to get rid of an ennemy ally with almost 100% certainty, which combined with her tag skill and good actives often enables to make some 2 for 1. Moreover, her death passive enables to waste an ennemy tag skill, as the ennemy replacing ally will enter the battlefield before your own. She is regularly found as leader too, in order to be sure to counter the likes of Atlas and to waste an ennemy tag skill (cannot be wasted if it is already in cooldown). In spite of her power in tag battle, she remains relatively rare, as very few people made her in the past, as Dark Soul Morgana has been a not so attractive key for most players, and Lilith remained unused in all other game modes. It gives a good advantage now to all Lilith's users. Shadow Howl : Decent damage, relatively tanky, buffs, but particularly insteresting because of his instakill active. One of the most reliable counters to Tiel the Justice, and useful against several other annoying allies. If you ever meet him, try to wait for him to use his 3rd active, then switch right after in order to remove the death debuff. Envoy Fulson : Burst, silence, sustained damage, self buffs, stealth... All this makes him a very good duellist and finisher. Can still be countered, particularly with burst or buff removal. Immortal Summoner Whay : Burst, sustained dmg, CC, pet summon, revive and lifesteal. Everything you need to make her a brilliant duellist, almost able to kill anything if her stun hits. Relatively squishy though. Note that her phoenix remains on the battlefield even if she leaves it, and can be stolen by the corresponding tag skill. Can even counter Nightmare Queen Lilith's death passive with her own. Note that even if her phoenix was stolen by the "Controller" skill, she can still sacrifice it to revive when she dies. Flame General Turq : Insane dmg on all her skills, buff removal and CC. Able to one shot several squishy or weakened ennemy in a row, particularly if equipped with the "Meteor" skill. Still, she remains very squishy, and can be killed from nowhere. Don't forget that you need 5 seconds to switch again after she entered... Commander Chronos : Pretty tanky, decent damage, good CC, and skill reset on auto attack. It makes him a good counter to anything lacking sustained damage, or relying on skills. Ruler of Time Helios : Pretty tanky, paladin shield, decent damage, and ennemy CD reset. Better defense than Commander Chronos against sustained dmg thanks to his spammable shield, but weaker against skill reliant ennemies if his first skill didn't affect them. Friendly Belle Snow : RNG (Random Number Generation, here it means linked to luck) champion, depending on what she summons, she can reverse a fight, and transfer her summons to the ally you switched in. With her buffs and summons, she is as well able to tank a bit, while dealing good damage with her autoattacks. Draco Brightspark : CC, burst, lifesteal, buff removal. Good duellist, but lower stats than the others since she is a Draco. Other options : Other allies may be playable, such as Soul Keeper Eirden, Storm Bear, Brave King Karang, Hellhawk, Hell's Gatekeeper Yvante, but may not be as good as the previous ones. However, please do not play any priest, you will just be wasting your time and your opponent's. Buster mode units Here are the transcendeds used in this mode : Transcended Hellhawk : Higeburst and the abilty to enter stealth to prevent the ennemy from counterattacking. Still vulnerable to tag skills though. Transcended Arrow Trigger : Pretty squishy, but what a burst ! Transcended Brightspark : Very good survivability with her MAX passive and lifesteal, lots of CC and damage, buff removal. She has troubles against most of the kast units though. Transcended Deathcrown : Rather tanky, damage reduction, buffs, debuffs, damage reflect, taunt, decent damage with his skills, immuned to instakill, buff removal and burst with his MAX passive. Not used that muxh anymore though, his main role (countering Transcended Greysoul) is now fulfilled much better by other units, like Transcended Drunken Falcon. Transcended Greysoul : Good damage, ability to one shot (even though several transcended may be immune to this, or limit the the corresponding debuff), relatively hard to kill with his clones and high EVA. Transcended Ravengale : Buff, debuff, and CC, dmg reflect, good survivability and damage once her summons are on the field (Yes, Transcended Gaela will have an easy time against her). Almost disappeared with the release of better units. Transcended Mikaela : Very good DPS, stun, lifesteal, damage reflection, self buffs... but still counterable through switching out of her challenge (which can break through invincibility). A strong revenge killer (remember that Pokemon players ?) if used with the stun, so that you place her on a squishy unit and you kill it before it can even react or switch (if sent quickly after the ennemy switched). But sometimes, casting the challenge when the ennemy's switch is still on cooldown is enough. Transcended Farrah : Decent damage, utility skills and extremely high self healing. Immune to instakill with her skills. Almost disappeared with the latest releases. Transcended Fryderyk : Good burst, but extremely squishy. May eventually kill an unit, but will likely die on the following one, unless he has some good rng in his skill casting. Transcended Kymael : Extremely tanky, paladin shield, self heal... And decent damage. Mainly used to tank other units using the "untouchable" tag skill, but can as well beat some low dps unit without any way to gain HP, such as Transcended Ravengale and Transcended Deathcrown. The fight will be long though. Transcended Storm Bear : Unkillable, big damage... Only Greysoul stands a chance, and now Bliss Foxy, since they are the single two units able to one shot hime. Transcended Bliss Foxy : Insane damage, low cooldowns, able to strike through invincibility, CC... But very squishy. She can beat pretty much anything in 1v1 with decent RNG, but you can just send her with the untouchable tag skill in order to protect her. Be wary of the Bliss vs Bliss matches, it is 100% RNG. Even when she is under CC, or when Mikaela activates her challenge, the fox can still casts skills. Can break through the bubble thanks to her mind control. Transcended Drunken Falcon : Very tanky, invincibility strong burst, immune to CC and instakill, and a few utility abilities. Transcended Llywelyn : works like a better Bloodwind, she can kill a few units if well placed and protected. Another strong revenge killer with the stun tag skill, used like Mikaela in this case. Transcended Gaela : Bump on auto attack, clones and summons removal, good damage, self buffs, and debuff cleanse. Once her MAX passive is activated, she can solo a whole team with the self damage buffs and immunity. Not much used anymore due tobthe arrival of better units. Transcended Bloodwind : sustained DPS but needs time to stack, a CC and the ability to evade attacks. Disappeared eons ago. Tag skills Here are the names and descriptions of all the skills at base and max levels, which you can of course find in the tag battle main article. Skill commentary= |-|Skill Stats Lv.10=